


Garden of Eden

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally has an interesting relationship with her clone-sister Zelda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

Cally enters her bedroom and smiles; Zelda is standing in the middle of her room, dressed in a long, white nightgown. She walks over and touches her sister's cheek. Zelda leans into her touch and Cally feels warmth blossom in her belly.

Her hands shake as she grasps the nightgown and pulls it over Zelda's head. She knows it's wrong to want her sister this way, but she can't help herself, and Zelda never stops her. She's so beautiful: her small, round breasts fit perfectly in Cally's hands. Cally massages them, feeling the nipples harden. She leans forward and suckles one, a feeling of comfort stealing over her. Was this how a child felt, sucking on its mother's teat? She would never know. She gives the nipple a final lick (and feels Zelda shudder), and pushes her sister back until she tumbles onto the bed. Zelda's body is loose--she's Cally's very own rag doll.

Cally positions her body just so: wrists crossed over her head, her legs spread wide. She doesn't want any part of her sister's body hidden from view. She presses her hand against Zelda's belly, stroking her soft, unmarred skin. Then she draws her hand up, flicking her nipples then rubbing them with the pads of her thumbs. Zelda arches her back and lets out a small gasp of surprise.

"So beautiful," she whispers and begins to pinch and twist the nubs until Zelda moans and whimpers. It is only then that she stops and reaches for the silver jewelry on the nightstand. She holds them up for her sister's inspection.

"No, Cally! No, please!" Zelda's voice has a husky, breathless quality that belies her words.

"Hush, Zelda." Cally knows better than to listen to her sister's pleas. She can smell Zelda's arousal and when she runs a finger between her pussy lips, they are sopping wet. She brings her finger to her mouth and sucks her sister's wetness from it. "Your body isn't telling me 'no.'"

Tears fill Zelda's eyes, making her all the more beautiful. "You know this is wrong."

"And still you come to my room, half-naked. Still you let me do these things to you." Cally leans over and whispers into her sister's ear. "And do you know why? Because you are a slut, my slut. From your gorgeous mouth, right down to your dripping cunt. Now, you know what to say, don't you?"

Zelda sobs, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, don't make me say it."

She grabs a nipple and twists it savagely. "Say it!"

"I'm your slut! Cally, I'm your slut!"

Cally grins and releases her. "Good girl, Zelda. You were always quick when it came to lessons." She places the clamps on Zelda's nipples, making sure they were tight enough to pain her. Then she helps Zelda to roll over and get on all fours. She spreads Zelda's knees wide, so that she can keep her balance.

"It's time for your punishment now. If you're a good girl, I'll let you come." Cally picks up a paddle and caresses Zelda's bottom. "This is going to hurt you far worse than it hurts me."

She brings her arm back and swings it forward, hard. In no time, she has a proper rhythm. At first, Zelda flinches and begs Cally to stop, but soon she's sobbing too hard to speak. Not that it would matter--Cally never listens to her sister's words. No, the body is a much better indicator. Once the initial shock wears off, Zelda moves back to meet the paddle, and her gasps transform into lusty moans. And when Cally stops, her sister's pussy will be dripping with her juices.

Once Zelda's bottom has become a brilliant shade of red, Cally brings the spanking to an end. She strokes her sister's shuddering, sweaty body. "There, there, Zelda. You were wonderful. You've earned your reward."

Cally turns the paddle around and plunges the handle into her sister's cunt. With a few quick thrusts, she brings her sister to a gloriously loud climax. She pulls out the paddle and tosses it aside, then rolls Zelda over onto her back and takes off the nipple clamp. She undresses quickly and slides into bed. Zelda immediately enfolds her in arms, stroking Cally's hair. Cally, in turn, sucks on Zelda's nipples while she masturbates. They'll stay like this all night, until morning comes and Zelda slips away.


End file.
